The Sound Of A Simulation
by eastonworldman
Summary: The Doctor is trapped in a Dalek simulation were he is Homer Simpson
1. The Simpsons, The Simulation

Chapter One: The Simpsons, The Simulation

The 11th Doctor regenerated into a yellow humanoid figure who was bald as they were captured by the Daleks and put into a highly sophisticated Dalek simulation, where he was a man named Homer Simpson, while Clara had no choice but to escape, in the simulation, The Doctor or Homer was an alcoholic with a wife named Marge and three kids named Bart, Lisa and Maggie something weird lurked around Springfield (the town The Doctor lived in as Homer), anyway Davros disguised as Homer's evil boss, James Montgomery Burns more commonly known as Mr. Burns but one day a police box appeared outside Homer's house, it was The TARDIS and he found Clara inside Homer invited his best friend Barney to come with them.

Homer started to remember his life as The Doctor as his adventures with Barney and Clara, he started to act different, but he was unaware that Davros was still lurking in the simulation now you know who Davros is or do you, we told you it was Burns but when The Doctor, Clara and Barney destroyed the simulation, Burns died with it, Davros did not, there were two people who did not stop living after the simulation was destroyed, Comic Book Guy and Ned Flanders now decide who you think it is, regardless, The Doctor continued to go on adventures with Clara and Barney, even though they were then captured by Comic Book Guy and Ned to both figure out which one was Davros while Ned was an innocent bystander, Comic Book Guy was Davros and tried to kill The Doctor, Clara and Barney, will The Doctor, Clara and Barney survive, see in the next chapter.


	2. Dinosaurs And Daleks

Barney reached the TARDIS Key and went into the TARDIS, however, this sent him back to the dinosaur times, Ned had been trapped by Davros there, Meanwhile, Davros attempted to cast exploding beams onto the planet Earth making everyone a Dalek, Clara broke out of her trap and The Doctor questioned Davros about The Doctor himself destroying thousands of Daleks with regeneration energy, Clara managed to escape, landing in the same place as Barney, The dinosaur times, Ned and the Dinosaurs had actually been killed and the ones Clara and Barney were seeing were Dalek puppets.

Clara shouted "Barney, I'm here" at the top of her voice.

Barney replied "yes, Clara, I'm right over here, this prehistoric beer is good" .

Clara ran to Barney as fast as she could and warned him "The Doctor's in danger, we have to save him".

Barney replied "after I've finished my beer" .

The conversation continued as Ned and the dinosaurs revealed themselves to be Dalek puppets, surrounded by Dalek puppets Clara and Barney thought this was the end, meanwhile, A Dalek exterminated his creator, Davros and saved the Doctor.

The Dalek said "my name is Grumpyface, I have come to save you".

The Doctor replied "while thanks, Grumpyface, but why didn't you come sooner?" .

Grumpyface replied "can we just get out of this ship already?".

So, The Doctor and Grumpyface went down onto the earth finding Clara and Barney in the dinosaur times, A Dalek Empress then came out of the ground.

She screamed "you thought we were defeated, wrong".

Is this the end for the universe's saviours, see in the next chapter.


	3. The Inversion Of It

The Dalek Empress revealed herself to be Rose Tyler, Pete's World was destroyed and Rose survived, Davros promised to let her see the Doctor again if she were made into a Dalek by him, The Doctor told Rose to remember who she once was but she didn't know what he was talking about.

Rose shouted "this is your doom"

"I do not follow you and Davros anymore" said Grumpyface.

Barney said "want some beer?".

Clara said "of course she doesn't, what do you want".

Rose replied "to exterminate you"

The Doctor managed to remind Rose who she was but then she faded away along with the Dalek puppets, revealing some weeping angels in present day, they tried to run away but couldn't, Barney touched a weeping angel but didn't get sent back in time, Apparently, Barney was half weeping angel, The Doctor touched a weeping angel and got sent back in time, then both Clara and Grumpyface also touched weeping angels, sending them back to the same time as The Doctor, they flew off in a spaceship, a mysterious killer crept up on the Doctor, the mysterious killer revealed himself to be Davros, via the TARDIS, Barney arrived, Barney killed Davros just as he was about to kill The Doctor, Barney, Clara, Grumpyface and The Doctor leave as The Doctor accepts Grumpyface as one of his new companions.


End file.
